toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Wars: Eternal
Toon Wars Eternal was an idea written by Frozarburst that was meant to parody a crossover action game for the PS4, Xbox One, Switch, and PC based around the Toon Wars' first three sagas, including extra content centered around other stories. It was written around late 2017 during the first phase of the long-running narrative as a joke. Plot Training Stage The original four Nicktoons (Spongebob, Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy) first meet each other and make preparations for their first mission against the Syndicate. However, to make sure they're ready to fight, they commence a sparring match against each other in Jimmy's lab. Note: this takes place at the beginning of Nicktoons Unite. Nicktoons Saga Years after the events of Globs of Doom, the Syndicate (this time without Plankton) threatens to escalate a war for all cartoons, each with the intent of killing another to continue to remain on air and maintain relevancy. Though confused as to why these cartoons from various dimensions have appeared to kill them and who they're trying to impress, Jimmy Neutron summons the help of the earlier Nicktoons: Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, Tak, Jenny Wakeman, and Zim. Unfortunately, their worlds are also being attacked by not just these other cartoons, but the resurgence of the Toybots and the mysterious return of the Morphoids. With the fate of their worlds hanging in the balance of survival, these few remaining Nicktoons characters must join forces once again to defeat the Syndicate and end the war before it goes too far. Gumball Saga After the Syndicate successfully escalated the war, the Nicktoons form the mighty Toon Force and seek to rescue any cartoons that are in danger from others, even if it means visiting other dimensions. One of these worlds is that of Gumball Watterson’s, whose city’s people had been captured by the Syndicate’s Toybot army and brought to Volcano Island to serve as a sacrifice for the Mawgu once he returns from the Rip Zipper. It is now up to the Toon Force to learn to find good in modern shows from other stations and stop the Syndicate from bringing back the Mawgu and giving him ultimate power. They also learn more about how they're cartoons from Gumball and the possible reason why they're fighting one another. Samurai Jack Saga When four of the Nicktoons visit the world of Samurai Jack (a place that had long been saved from the wrath of the evil shapeshifter Aku) to stop Vlad and his remaining Toybots from attacking it, they chase him to the past where Aku had already sent Jack to the future and has yet to meet his end. Before Jack and Ashi could arrive in time to stop him, Aku is warned by the Syndicate for their return and purges the Earth of all life. The Nicktoons, now accompanied by a past version of Jack and Ashi are flung into the future, where not only Jack’s world, but everyone’s worlds across both dimensions are now ruled by Aku and the Syndicate, who plan to construct the Time Drive; a device capable of ripping holes through space and time itself. While the heroes in the alternate timeline must return to the past to stop Aku once again, the Toon Force in the main timeline must save the world of the Teen Titans from imminent danger. However, these are not the heroes they were most expecting. Nicktoons Adventures (DLC) Some point before the Samurai Jack saga, Jimmy and Danny tell Gumball the tale of their previous crossovers, including some that were never documented until now. Remeniscing on a time just before the Toon Wars, Jimmy tells three different stories of the original four Nicktoons that defined their friendship and teamwork. One where Dan Phantom returned from outside of time to take over the Ghost Zone, another where the Irken Massive is attacked by the Resistie, and the third where the re-surging Jimmy Negatron threatens to destroy all of Retroville. Return of the Toybots and How to train your Hero (DLC) The Toon Force of the timeline saved from Aku and the Syndicate's attack warn their real counterparts that one of the holes in time created by the Time Drive is still open and in need of repairs. Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, and Jenny arrive to seal it, but end up getting sucked into another timeline where Jenny has an evil brother named XJ-NEGATIVE, who plans to take over everyone's dimensions and purge all cartoons. It is up to the Toon Force to find a way to escape and seal the time portal before both timelines are put in danger, while the Nicktoons of this timeline must work together in the final battle against Negative and his new Toybot army. Once Negative is defeated and the Toon Force escapes, however, the portal expands and sends them through another timeline. This time one where the Toon Wars are still going in the fight against a new incarnation of Brainiac and his Android army. However, he threatens another world where dragons live amongst the Vikings, forcing the new Hero League to act. To make sure the timestream is not interfered with, the Toon Force surfs through it ensuring the Brainiac threat had been averted. Gameplay This game follows a combination of both Capcom's Mega Man X series, background and character elements from Nicktoons: Unite (DS); Attack of the Toybots (DS); and Globs of Doom (DS), and similar fighting mechanics to Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 and 2, and Transformers Devastation. Before starting the game, you have the option to choose between difficulty settings and a training mode. When starting, the option to pick either saga will be shown, though each are unlocked throughout the game. Another option will also let you choose a starting character for sagas after the Nicktoons arc. Difficulty Settings: * Really Easy Way: In this mode, every enemy can be defeated in less than 5 hits. However, you don't get to fight mid-bosses or actual bosses, nor can you progress past the Nicktoons saga and upgrade any character in the game. * Easy Way: This mode is mainly for beginners starting the game for the first time. Here, the enemies in the game give less damage then they would on normal difficulty, and boss fights are given a smaller health bar. However, in this mode, you will not be able to unlock special upgrades or characters in the game, nor will you be able to play the levels of the Samurai Jack Saga. * Sorta hard with a touch of awkward-easy-difficulty-challenging way: This is the medium difficulty, with every enemy dealing their default amount of damage as well as bosses having their normal health bars. You are able to unlock special upgrades and progress to the Samurai Jack Saga to unlock the final chapters of the game. This mode will also allow you to play as certain characters unlocked throughout the game. * Hard Way: In this difficulty, the game will increase the amount of damage enemies and bosses give onto the player. More obstacles will be placed around certain areas within levels, and new attacks will be used against you. The game plays like a 2d side scroller with 3d background elements and a 2d HUD and character sprites (essentially a 2.5D style akin to Attack of the Toybots (DS)). The HUD contains two health bars and two power gauges (one for the character your playing, and one for the secondary character). Depending on the level, you can switch between characters with their own bars at any time. When engaging bosses or mid-bosses, the health bar will appear at the bottom of the screen, sometimes with multiple colors to indicate a different phase of the fights. When using the power gauge, this indicates how much energy for special attacks the player can use, such as Danny's intangibility or Jimmy's shrink ray. When the power gauge is full, an option to use a Super Ability will be unlocked, and the player can use it to better increase their strength, or eliminate all enemies in the area. Additionally, if both players have full power bars, they can combine their Super Abilities to form an Ultimate Attack. This game features both melee and ranged characters (some having attacks that use both methods), meaning those like Spongebob or Jimmy can use their weapons to attack enemies from a distance, while those like El Tigre and Jack are melee users and Danny or Nicole use both. Making combos are also an added feature to the game, as well as breaking combos, blocking, or dodging. Dodging in the game also allows you to switch through two different views using the game's camera to change from 2d side-scroll to 3d top-down, and react to incoming attacks when highlighted. Occasionally switches will be needed to exit a certain part of a level (usually once or twice). However, once these switches are activated, should the character backtrack, they will remain this way even after the game is completed other than the last arc. Aside from mid-bosses, some boss fights require two phases of the fight to be completed, with the exception of the true final boss of the game with four phases. Like Transformers Devastation, some boss fights have more than one enemy, each with their own health bars. In some segments during levels, a driving stage can be accessed depending on the character being used or the vehicle. Typically, these levels automatically set the type of model to be used in these stages, like the Ghost Assault Vehicle or Jimmy's Motorbike. Note: This mode is in full 3D. Upgrade stations (either Goddard access akin to Nicktoons Unite or an upgrade kiosk) in between levels or the main hub (Jimmy's lab) can be accessed to purchase using EXP earned from fighting enemies in the game. The stroller get they are, the more experience you'll gain. Note: You will be unable to access the main hub area during Final Days saga, as it is eventually destroyed by that point. You can switch between equipped items at any time during gameplay using the artillery menu (pressing the touch pad on your PS4 controller or pressing the numpad on your PC like in Half Life for example). Some items are unavailable for certain levels, however, and some are earned by completing these stages, like Momo getting Jack's sword. Stages Training Stage # Jimmy's Lab (Nicktoons Unite Era) Nicktoons Saga # Fairy World # Jenny's World # Retroville (Jimmy's Lab Seige) # The Disasteroid Gumball Saga # Deserted Elmore # Elmore Junior High # Retroville (Jimmy's Lab Seige) # Volcano Island (Mawgu Lair) # Volcano Island (The Summit) # Volcano Island (Summoner's Rock) # Volcano Island (The Planetary Cannon) Samurai Jack Saga # Jack's Village # Aku's Lair (Past) # Zim's Town (Alternate Future) # Jump City # The City # The Watterson Tower # The Forest # The Burning Lands # Syndicate Base # Aku's Lair # Aku's Lair (Past) DLC and Extras * The Rainbow Factory * Inside Goddard (DLC) * Adobe Animation Interface * The Massive (DLC) * Berk * Brainiac Airship * Toyco Factory Bosses Training Stage * Danny Phantom Nicktoons Saga # Tuesday X # Fanboy and Kyle # The Yokian Battle Cruiser and Spongebot (Final Boss) Gumball Saga # Vlad Plasmius # Penny Fitzgerald # Crocker and Calamitus # Rob # True Gumball # The Mawgu (Phases 1 and 2) (Final Boss) Samurai Jack Saga # Vlad Plasmius # Aku # Adult Anais Watterson (Phases 1 and 2) # Gizmo (GO) # Control Freak (GO) # Rudy Tabootie, Vendetta and her fiends, Ren, and Tuesday X (Phases 1 and 2) # Alternate Wulf # Alternate Scotsman # Alternate Flora, Scaramouche, and Bobert Phase 1 # Alternate Bobert Phase 2 # Vlad and Aku Phase 1 # Aku Phase 2 # Aku Phase 3 (Final Boss) Playable Characters This list shows characters unlocked throughout the game in order. Nicktoons Saga * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Goddard * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jenny Wakeman * Invader Zim * Dib Membrane * Gaz Membrane * GIR * Tak * Maddie Fenton * Jack Fenton * Jazz Fenton Gumball Saga * Gumball Watterson * Penny Fitzgerald * Nicole Watterson * Yuki Yoshida * Plankton * El Tigre (Manny Rivera) Samurai Jack Saga * Samurai Jack (Season 5 Ending) * The Emperor * Samurai Jack * Ashi * Anais Watterson (Alternate Timeline) * Momo (Emoji Alien) * Wulf (Alternate Timeline) * Scotsman (Alternate Timeline) * Flora (Alternate Timeline) * Scaramouche * Cyborg (GO) * Robin (GO) * Beastboy (GO) * Starfire (GO) * Raven (GO) * Rose Quartz (Alternate Timeline) * Bobert (Alternate Timeline) Extras (Unlockables) * The Original Teen Titans (2003) ** Robin ** Raven ** Cyborg ** Starfire ** Beastboy * Steven Universe * Lapis * Pearl * Garnet * Amethyst * Connie * Vexus * Vlad Plasmius * Rob (Dr. Wrecker) * Aku (Avatar) * Darwin Watterson * Toon God (Avatar) DLC * Dan Phantom * Ghost King * Globulous Maximus (Spongeglob) * Invader Tak * Demongo * Vexus * Nega Timmy * XJ-NEGATIVE (Return of the Toybots) * Jimmy Negatron * Evil Jimmy Tournament Mode After beating the game, you can unlock the tournament mode, which allows you to select an area exclusive to this mode in the game. It allows up to 4 different players within each level. These levels are: * Retroville Streets and Jimmy's Lab * Bikini Bottom Conch Drive * Jellyfish Fields * Amity Park Streets * Elmore Junior High Gym and Field * The Void * Zim's Base * Fairy World Under Attack * The Forgotten World Forest * The Mawgu Lair and the Summit * Volcano Island's Planetary Cannon * The Watterson Tower and Hall of Fountains * Aku's Tower and the Syndicate Base * Elmore Streets * Homeworld Ruins * Jump City * Toyco Base (DLC) * Berk (DLC) * The Brainiac Airship (DLC) Extras Menu * Character Sprites and animation * Concept Art (on the Frozarburst Deviantart page) * Character Bios * Early Drafts * Cheats * Music Tracks * DLC Menu Music The music in the game uses a combination of remixes from shows within the game, as well as original tracks from various composers, such as the ones who made the soundtrack to Transformers Devastation, Nicktoons Unite, or Mega Man X. Occasionally, an 8-bit, 16-bit mix will play for some levels. A few pre-existing tracks also play depending on the part of the stage. Trivia * The game borrows the autosave icon from Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, but depending on the loaded saga, the icon will change it's photo to either Spongebob, Gumball, or Ashi. * Return of the Toybots is a pre-existing crossover made by Mayozilla on DeviantArt. * Much of the in game sprites for playable characters are borrowed from pre-existing Nicktoons DS games, such as: ** Danny's animation from Attack of the Toybots and idle and flight animation from Globs of Doom ** Zim's animation from Attack of the Toybots ** 3D rendered models of Nicktoons characters from Nicktoons Unite when in birds eye view ** 3D Toybots when in 2.5D ** 2.5D Morphoids and landscapes * Similarly to Injustice 1 and 2, it is possible to knock a character into another section of a tournament stage. * This and Nicktoons Unite (DS) do not have a life counter and instead use a checkpoint system. * Fusion in the game with other characters who aren't Phantom or Crystal Gems is possible. * If the game is pirated, players will only be able to play as Teen Titans Go characters (with the exception of Starfire who crashes the game when selected) in a glitchy version of the training stage, along with music being switched out for the most simplistic Nicktoons Unite music. The game will also lack any extras menu, switches to progress through other levels will be missing preventing you from completing the game, and tuning the options for graphics, sound, or display will not work. * The Elmore stages are always in 2.5D, along with 3D characters from the show. * Part of the opening Fairy World stage at the beginning of the Nicktoons saga is borrowed straight from Attack of the Toybots (DS) Fairy World Zone. Additionally, the final level of Volcano Island (DS) leading to the Summit is lifted from the game as part of the Gumball saga. * Out of all sagas, the most favorite of Frozarburst's is the Samurai Jack arc, hence why it has the most experience points and unique boss fights. * One of the tracks is ripped straight from Nicktoons Unite for the training stage until its boss battle with Danny. You can listen to the track here.